Truth and Consequences
by grka
Summary: Is Andrew a killer and has to go through a trial?


Truth And Consequences   
  
Three angels were standing under a big tree, unseen to human eyes. One was older woman with dark hair and brown skin who wore a red coat, because it was unusually cold for this time of the year. The other female was a young woman with long auburn hair who wore a brown coat and white hat. The third angel was a man about 36 years old. He had short blond hair and wore a white parka. They watched a group of young teenagers. There were 3 boys and 2 girls.   
  
"What is our next assignment Tess?" asked the younger angel.   
  
"Do you see the boy with short dark hair and green jeans?" Tess pointed to the group.   
  
"You mean the one with the blond girl by his side?" Monica asked.   
  
"His name is Mike Mitchell. But he isn't your assignment alone. He is Andrew's in the main part." answered Tess.   
  
Monica gave a look of surprise towards Andrew. "Andrews? Is the boy going to die?" Monica liked Andrew, but she was wondering why the boy was his assignment and not hers. Andrew was the Angel of Death and so she was concerned.   
  
"I don't think so. Mike is a really sweat and kind young man, but he gets in every bit of trouble that he can find." Andrew started.   
  
"You know him?" asked Monica with an interested look.   
  
"I was sent more then once to him during the last 20 years. And I think that Adam was, too. Mike is the kind of person that seems to always be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Andrew explained all of this with a little sad look as he remembered the uncounted times when he was sent to witness how Mike got into the latest danger. Andrew had developed a big compassion for Mike over time.   
  
"This poor guy! I know how it is to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Do you remember when I was in the wrong state and got arrested?" asked Monica as she watched Tess.   
  
"Oh yes, angel girl. I can remember that very well." Tess replied.   
  
"Is he going to be in trouble again?" Monica wanted to know.   
  
"Yes, and this time, he really needs an angel. He moved to this town few months ago. He tried to find new friends, but got in with the wrong kind of friends." Tess said with a worried look.   
  
"What do you mean with 'the wrong kind of friends'?" asked Monica, puzzled.   
  
"Mike loves to help his friends. He always sees only the good things in a person." explained Tess.   
  
"But this can't be wrong, can it?" replied Monica.   
  
"Well, nobody says that this is a bad quality, but it can dangerous if you look only at the good things in a person." Andrew tried to explain. "You can get into trouble before you realize it."   
  
"So, we are here to help him to make new friends?!" Monica assumed. "But what is wrong with his friends? Don't they need an angel, too?"   
  
"First, the Father has told us that we are here for Mike. His present friends will have their own angels. And secondly, no, we aren't here to help him to find new friends. We are here to help him to realize that he can't go on like this. He has to learn that it's alright to help and love people, but he has to learn too, that sometimes it's better not to help someone. Look, many of Mike's problems were created because he helped someone with the wrong thing. Last year, he got in danger, because he decided to take another road to get home, and so he got in a bank holdup." Tess told Monica.   
  
Andrew gave an other example. "When he was 16 years old, he was in a drugstore, when a complete stranger asked him if he could watch the man's bag and he said 'yes'. A few seconds later he was arrested because in this bag was a gun and drugs!"   
  
  
Tess and Andrew gave Monica many more examples of how Mike got in trouble because he only wanted to help or was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Mike did never consider whether he could get in trouble or if it was right to help or if it what the other did was legal When had problems because of what the others and he did, he was always totally surprised and sorry about what happened. Still, he never learned from his mistakes.   
  
"He really needs help." Monica said after she had heard most of Mike's stories.   
  
"Yes, Andrew will work in the same drugstore where Mike works." Tess started.   
  
"And what is my part?" Monica wanted to know impatiently.   
  
"You, Angel Girl, will work in an animal shelter, where Mike goes everyday after his work." Tess finished her sentence.   
  
"An animal shelter? Oh, Tess! I love pets! What does Mike do there?" Monica wanted to know.   
  
"I already told you that he isn't a bad young man. He helps there in every free minute that he has. He loves animals, just as you do." Tess said.   
  
The next Morning in Ed's drugstore:   
"Hi, my name is Andrew," said Andrew when he entered the store and saw Mike.   
  
"Hi, I'm Mike. Can I help you?" Mike answered.   
  
"I'm here because I heard that you need some help." Andrew pointed to a sign on the door where was written, "Help wanted!"   
  
"Oh yes, yes we need some help. Maybe you should speak with the owner of this store." answered Mike and called Ed, the owner.   
  
Andrew hadn't any problems to getting this job and so he was working together with Mike few minutes later. Mike showed him where he would found everything that he needed and what he had to do. Andrew had to help Mike take inventory and so they spent the most time of the afternoon together. Mike liked Andrew, but somehow he had the feeling that he knew him from somewhere. He just couldn't remember when he has met him before. They talked the whole time about many things and Mike started to tell Andrew things that he never told anyone before.   
  
When Mike told him that he was new to the city and had got this job during the semester holidays, Andrew asked him: "So, you are new here. How do you like this town?„   
  
"I love my old hometown and I miss it. All my friends were there," Mike answered sadly.   
  
"Have you found new friends here?" Andrew wanted to know.   
  
"Yes, but..." Mike didn't finish.   
  
"But ... what? „   
  
"I don't know. I'm not sure about them. Sometimes, I think that they are not really my friends. That I'm something like a joke for them. But maybe I'm overreacting."   
  
"And maybe you aren't!" Andrew said with a calm voice.   
  
When Mike looked at his watch, he said: "Wow, I didn't know that it was so late. I'm sorry Andrew, but I have to go." Mike went out of the door before Andrew could react.   
  
Monica and Andrew worked hard with Mike during next 4 weeks. They talked much to each other and Mike started to trust the angels. He talked about his problems and Andrew told him what he should learn and he showed him what his real problems were and how he could get out of it.   
  
After 2 weeks, Tess, Monica and Andrew had a meeting. "Tess, I think we have helped Mike." started Monica.   
  
"Yes, Mike has made great strides! He found new friends and he didn't get in trouble since almost 3 weeks ago." added Andrew. "Why can't we tell him who we are?"   
  
"Because, that's not necessary. Mike will make it without knowing who we are." Tess tried to explain it even though she didn't understand this either.   
  
"Well, Angel Boy, maybe you can tell him one day." she said with a wink.   
  
"Maybe. But I hope that there will be many years before I will get that chance." replied Andrew as he jumped into Tess's red car.   
  
"OK, ..." started Tess when she turned on her car.   
  
" ... Andrew? Are you OK?„ Monica cut her short when she saw Andrew's face. He was listening to something that only he could hear.   
  
"Oh no! Please Father! I don't want to have to do this!! Please!" he said with tears in his eyes.   
  
"What's wrong, Angel Boy?" Tess asked and took Andrew's hand. She did never see him as sad before this moment.   
  
"Mike. He ... he is in trouble." Andrew sobbed out. "Tess, He told me that Mike needs me. I mean, Mike needs me as his Angel of Death."   
  
"What???" Monica cried out.   
  
"I ... I don't know. But there isn't much time left," Andrew replied.   
  
"Andrew, I know this is hard for you, but when the Father wants you to be with Mike, then you have to be with him. Mike is your friend and he needs you. Go to him !" Tess tried to encourage Andrew. It broke her heart to see her Angel Boy like this.   
  
"I know Tess, but I'm still not sure if I can do this." Andrew answered and walked away. He was very downhearted. They had worked so hard and got so far with Mike. And now?   
  
'Why? Why Father? Mike changed himself so much! Please, I don't want to take him home now. Should all our work be in vain?"   
  
'I know my angel! I know how you are feeling. It breaks my heart too. Andrew, you know the rules ... all my children have free will! But I promise that I will be with you both,' was the answer that he got.   
  
Few seconds later, Andrew found himself in a dark street. There were two dark figures 19 meters away. When he walk forward, he recognized one of them. It was Mike. The other man had short blond hair. He was about mid-30's. Andrew could only see his back.   
  
"I will give you the money, but *please* don't hurt me!" Mike pleaded. He was on his way home when this guy had appeared from nowhere. He had a gun and ordered Mike to give him his money.   
  
'Please God! Help me!!!' Mike prayed while he searched for his wallet. He didn't find it soon enough, because he became panicked.   
  
Andrew heard all this and he prayed the whole time to the Father. He hoped so much that something would happen and he wouldn't have to take Mike home.   
  
But the only answer, that he got was 'No'.   
  
When Mike couldn't find his wallet, he remembered that he forgot it in the animal shelter. He told the thief this, but the man didn't believe Mike. Before Mike could realize what happened, there was a bang and the guy ran away. Mike looked down at himself and saw that there was much blood on his clothes. Mike got a shock. Was it possibly that he was hit by a bullet? But it didn't hurt?!?   
  
"No, please!" he cried as he sunk onto the ground. "God help me! I don't want die!" After the first shock, the wound started to hurt. Mike had the feeling that the pain grew from second to second.   
  
"Don't be afraid!" said a familiar voice.   
  
"Andrew? Is that you?" Mike asked with an astonished and weak voice.   
  
"Yes, it's me." Andrew answered gently as he knelt down in front of Mike. Andrew wore a white suit and was surrounded by a beautiful white light.   
  
"What ... What ..." Mike tried to ask, but it was too hard to talk.   
  
Andrew knew what Mike wanted to know and so he answered Mike's question "I'm an angel, sent by God. He heard your prayers."   
  
"An ... an ... angel??? Are you ... my ... guardian angel?" Mike stammered.   
  
Andrew got new tears in his eyes. He wished he could answer this with 'Yes', but he couldn't. "No. I'm sorry Mike, but I'm not your guardian angel." he paused when he saw the fear in Mike's eyes. "I'm your Angel of Death."   
  
"No ... please!!" Mike began to cry.   
"Mike, I know that you are afraid but I want you to know that there is nothing to be afraid of." Andrew compassionately smiled at Mike and stroked his cheek. "God loves you very much and He is proud of you."   
  
Mike smiled at Andrew. It was strange, but when Andrew touched him, all of the fear and pain was gone and all he could feel now was love and compassion. He could feel God's love and peace.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" Andrew gently asked.   
  
When Mike nodded, he and Andrew walked together into the light.   
  
"Tess, why had Mike to die?" Monica asked with tearfully. "This isn't fair!"   
  
"No, it isn't!" said a familiar voice behind her. It was Andrew. He came into the cafe where Monica and Tess waited to meet him.   
  
"Andrew! How are you doing?" Tess wanted to know. She was really worried about her Angel Boy.   
  
"I'm fine. I think so." he said with a sad look. "Tess, I still can't believe that this really happened! I mean, we were ready to leave and then ...." his voice faded away.   
  
"I can't believe this either," Tess replied. "But this doesn't mean that He doesn't have a plan. He knew what would happen and we have to trust that He has a reason for this." Tess tried her best to comfort her angels.   
  
Unseen to the angels, two police officers came into the cafe. When they saw Andrew, they drew their weapons and called out, "Don't move! You are under arrest!" Before anyone understood what happened, Andrew was handcuffed. They told him his rights and escorted him into their car.   
  
Tess and Monica were totally shocked and so was Andrew. They changed puzzled glances. Tess was the first one that recovered her voice. "What do you accuse him of doing?" asked Tess as she followed the police officer.   
  
"He is accused of the murder of Mike Mitchell." answered the officer.   
  
"What?!" asked Andrew, Tess and Monica at the same time.   
  
"We have testimony and an identikit picture." He showed Tess the picture and she had to admit that the man in this picture looked like her Angel Boy.   
  
"I never killed anyone!!" Andrew protested. He didn't understand how someone could claim that, but he knew that he was in big trouble right now.   
  
"You will have enough time to explain us your story!" said one of the police officers.   
  
"Tess?" Andrew pleaded with his eyes.   
  
"It's alright, Angel Boy. I'm sure that this is only a misunderstanding. Don't worry! Remember that He knows what's going on and that He will help you." Tess called behind Andrew and put an arm around Monica as the police car drove away.   
  
"Tess? What's going on to happen? How can someone accuse Andrew of killing Mike? He would never hurt someone!" Monica cried. It broke her heart to see her friend's face when he sat in the car. She could only imagine what he was feeling. He was still hurt that he had to take Mike's soul home to the Father. And now this!!!   
  
"I know, Angel Girl, I know he would never hurt anyone. He was with Mike as his angel." Tess hugged Monica. 'Oh Father!! Please help our Angel Boy. He needs you right now. I'm afraid for my baby. Do you remember what happened to Monica, few years ago?' Tess prayed silently.   
  
"He remembers what happened last time." called a deep voice behind her.   
  
When she turned around, she saw an older man with dark skin.   
  
"Sam!!!" Monica was so happy the see him. Normally, it didn't mean something good when Sam was sent. He was something like a supervisor of the supervisors and was only called if an assignment went very very wrong or if an angel was really in big trouble.   
  
"Sam! If you are sent, then my baby is really in trouble." Tess got tears in her eyes.   
  
"Yes, he is!" Sam answered with a sad look. He loved Andrew as much as Tess did. Sam had once been Andrew's supervisor and Andrew had been one of Sam's best caseworkers. That had been before Andrew became an Angel of Death.   
  
"Sam, do you know what's going to happen next?" Tess wanted to know.   
  
"Andrew has been arrested. They will question him about what happened and where he was at the time of Mike's death. And I think he will need a lawyer because his alibi will get him in more trouble."   
  
"Will you be his lawyer?" Monica asked.   
  
"What do you think, Monica?" Sam asked with a wink. And Monica nodded with smile, when she understood this.   
  
"What do you mean by ''because his alibi will get him in more trouble?" Monica questioned again.   
  
"Well, what do you believe that they will ask him when he tells them that he didn't murder Mike?" Sam replied.   
  
In this same moment in the police station:   
"I didn't kill anybody!!" Andrew said once more. He did stop to count how often he had said this since this nightmare started.   
  
"Alright, then tell us this: Where were you at the time of Mike Mitchell's death?" the police officer wanted to know. He said that he name was Officer Mercury. He had short gray hair and was about 40 or 50 years old.   
  
"Well, this is a little bit hard to explain and I know that you wouldn't believe me." Andrew knew what would happen when he told them the truth. Tess told him few years ago what had happened with Monica when she got arrested.   
  
"Why don't you try it?! Where were you when Mike died?"   
  
Andrew started to pray again before he answered. 'Please Father, help me! I can't lie but when I tell them the truth, then it's going to be worse.'   
  
'I love you, my angel! And I want you to tell them the truth about who you are and why you were there. I know that you are afraid, but trust me. I have a reason for this and I want you to know that you won't go through this all alone.' Andrew nodded when he heard this voice inside of his mind.   
  
"Alright, I will tell you everything," he started.   
  
"That's a start!" the younger police officer impatiently said. He didn't tell Andrew his name, but he was about 30 years old.   
  
"I was with Mike when he died." Andrew closed his eyes when he remembered the fear and pain in Mike's eyes when he saw Andrew.   
  
"So, you confess that you did kill him! Why did he have to die? Didn't he have enough money?" Officer Mercury asked angrily.   
  
"I didn't say that I did kill him ! I did only say that I stayed with him when he died." Andrew tried to explain.   
  
"You're telling us that you saw that he was injured and you didn't try to get help??? You didn't try to save his life?"   
  
"No, well ... yes." Andrew sighed. "This isn't so easy to explain."   
  
"I think that you've made it very clear! Maybe you didn't kill him by yourself but you didn't try to get help and so you did kill him indirectly. Don't you think that he still could be alive if you had gotten help??" shouted the younger officer.   
  
"He wouldn't have survived," Andrew replied.   
  
"How can you possibly know this? Are you a doctor?"   
  
"No, I'm not a doctor, but it's my job knowing when someone is dying." he said sadly. In this moment, he realized what he had said and he knew what was their next question.   
  
"Your job? What's your job?"   
  
"I'm an angel. To be exact, I'm an Angel of Death and I was sent to be with Mike when he died. It was his time to go home and no matter what anyone would have done, he wouldn't have survived." Andrew started to cry. He hated so much to take someone before i it was their time. Mike should have been his assignment as caseworker and not as his Angel of Death.   
  
Andrew looked at the two police officers and tried to interpret the looks on their faces. Both needed a few moments to understand what he said and they both agreed that this was the craziest excuse they ever did hear during their years on the police force.   
  
"An angel! You want to tell us that you are an Angel of Death and that you were sent to take Mike's soul?! Maybe to heaven?" Officer Mercury joked. "Well Mister, do you know what *I* believe?! I believe that you either killed Mike by yourself or you saw that he was injured and then you went toward him and enjoyed his throes of death. And now you want to tell us, maybe you even believe this yourself, that this was *your job*!!!!" The older police officer got really angry. He hated guys like this one. He didn't seem to be crazy, so the officer couldn't explain the blond man's behaviour that way. These were the kind of humans who were guilty of the death of his daughter. He remembered the words that the doctor told him, one year ago, the she could have survived if someone had found and helped her earlier.   
  
"No, no you don't understand! I'm *really* an Angel of Death. Please, believe me, I'm wishing more then anything else that I had gotten a chance to save his life, but I didn't get the permission to do that. Look, this is the hardest part of my job." Andrew got tears in his eyes again. How could he explain this to them? And how could he convince them that he didn't enjoy seeing one of God's children in a situation like Mike's, laying on the street.   
  
One hour after the interrogation:   
They put Andrew in a cell. He had been in this room for almost one hour. He was thinking about how his friends were feeling. He hoped that Tess and Monica would come and visit him. They both must be very worried about him. But why didn't they come? He needed them so much right now. 'Father, I know that your are here, but why do I still feel so alone and afraid? You said, that you have a reason why I have to go through this. Please, can't you tell me this reason?' Andrew pleaded in his silent prayer.   
  
"Do you need a lawyer?" asked a male voice. Andrew was startled, because he didn't expect anyone.   
  
"Sam!!!" he called with a big smile on his face. "You can't imagine how glad I am to see you. You're the first angel that I've seen since I got into this." he glanced around. "Where are Tess and Monica? And how are they doing?" he wanted to know.   
  
"Don't worry about them. It's hard for them, but they are doing fine. You will see them soon, but at the moment, they are trying to find the real murderer." Sam looked behind himself to make sure that nobody could hear him. "And now to you! How are you doing? Did you have to tell them who you are?"   
  
"I'm alright also though I'm wishing that I didn't have to be here. And yes, I had to tell them about me."   
  
"How did they react?" Sam asked.   
  
"Well, they didn't believe me." Andrew replied sadly. "One of the police officers isn't sure if this is a lame excuse from me because I killed Mike or if I'm crazy. They want me to see a psychiatrist tomorrow." Andrew looked a little bit afraid for a short moment.   
  
"Don't worry about the psychiatrist, Andrew. Don't forget who you are and that He is with you. Trust him!"   
  
"Sam, I don't know, but during the interrogation, the older police officer . . . I got the feeling, that I know him from somewhere."   
  
Two hours later in the same cafe where Andrew had been arrested:   
Tess, Monica and Sam were sitting at a table and talked about what they had found out.   
  
"How is Andrew doing?" was the first question from Monica. She and Tess had walked the whole time through the city and searched for people whose might have seen something that could help Andrew. But until now, it looked like nobody had seen or heard something. Monica got frustrated. She wanted so much to go to Andrew and to comfort him, but Tess and Sam told her that she would help him more if she did what she was told.   
  
"He is doing better then I expected it. He had to tell them about his identity and so he has to see a psychiatrist tomorrow." Sam told them. When Monica start to say something, Sam lifted his hand. "And before you say something, Monica ... Andrew will do fine. At the moment, it's more important that we find the true murder. Otherwise, I'm not sure how we will get him out of this."   
  
Then the waitress with long blond hair, a young woman named Jackie brought the coffee. She looked at the three angels as if she wanted to talk to them wasn't sure if she should do this.   
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Tess with a questioning look.   
  
"No, no, everything is alright!" she answered quickly and walked away without another word after she put the coffee cups on the table. Jackie knew that she should have talked with the three at the table, but she was too afraid.   
  
"Did you tell them what you told me?" asked her friend, Jennifer, when she got back to the counter.   
  
"I ... I couldn't. I'm sorry, but I don't want to get involved in this."   
  
"You know what happened yesterday! You know that their friend got arrested. You saw it! And you don't want to get involved??!! You must tell them what happened after they left yesterday!!!"   
  
"No! I must do nothing!" she screamed at Jennifer and ran into the room behind the counter.   
  
Tess noticed what happened between the two women. 'Talk to her!' ordered the Father." Sam, Monica, I will be right back." she said quickly and walked toward the counter.   
  
Sam and Monica watched her, but they weren't sure what Tess wanted to do.   
  
"Hello Jackie! I'm Tess." Tess said gently when she walked into the room.   
  
Jackie stood by the window. She turned around at the sound of the voice behind her.   
  
"Hi." she said softly and wiped the tears from her eyes.   
  
"I saw what happened between you and Jennifer."   
  
"How do you know our names?"   
  
"I just heard it," answered Tess quickly. "When you brought our coffee, you looked like you would tell us something." Tess decided to get directly to the point because Andrew hadn't much time left.   
  
"I ... I'm not sure if I should do this." Jackie started. "I don't want to get involved with a murder case. And I'm not sure if I'm right or what will happen if I'm wrong. And I don't know what will happen if I'm right. And.... " Jackie started to cry again.   
  
"Stop Baby!" Tess walked to her side. "Before we go on with this, we should sit down. I think you should listen to me at first, before you make your decision. " Tess asked. Jackie nodded.   
  
Tess put her arm around her and escorted her to the sofa that stood in the room.   
  
"Tess, I'm so confused. I don't know anymore what is right and what is wrong."   
  
"I know baby, I know, but I want you to listen to me." Tess gave her a compassionate smile. "The truth is nothing to be afraid of." Tess started. "You know something that could help us. Right?"   
  
"I don't know. What if I'm wrong? And what if I'm right?"   
  
"If you are wrong, then it will be corrected. Yes, maybe there will be some questions. But what will happen if you are right and you don't tell anybody? Then an innocent person will be in a prison and more people could die. See, I know that Andrew didn't kill the young man and his real murderer is still free."   
  
"But what will happen if I'm right and it gets to a trial and the murderer goes free after all? What if he wants vengeance? Tess, I have a little daughter!" Jackie sobbed out.   
  
"Shh ... I know, but listen to me ... God will be with you and your daughter!" Tess started to glow.   
  
"What ... What's going on?" Jackie asked with disbelief "What's that light? Where does it comes from?"   
  
"It's from God. See Jackie, I'm an angel. I'm sent here to tell you that you have nothing to be afraid of. God loves you and he is proud of you. Tell the police officers what you have seen. He promises you that He will help you through this and that He will protect you and your daughter." Tess took Jackie's hand.   
  
"The man, ... your friend ... is he ... " Jackie had to fight to get her voice back.   
  
"Yes, Andrew is an angel, too." Tess smiled at her. "That's the reason why I know that he didn't kill this boy and the reason why he was there."   
  
"He was there and didn't help him?" Jackie couldn't believe what Tess told her.   
  
"Well, he helped Mike, but in a different way. Look, Andrew is an Angel of Death and he was sent to bring Mike home." Tess explained.   
  
After few moments of silence:   
"I have to go to the police station!" Jackie decided. "I don't want have to explain to God why I'm the reason that one of his angels is in the prison."   
  
"That's right, Baby. I will give you a ride." Tess was glad that Jackie made the right decision.   
  
When Tess drove her car around the last corner before the police office, Jackie said: "I can't believe that this happened!"   
  
"You mean, that you are going to talk to the police " asked Tess.   
  
"No, not exactly. I mean everything! That Mike got killed and that you and your friends are angels and that I'm going to put myself and my child in danger because I saw something and ..." Jackie stopped to catch her breath.   
  
"Stop!" said Tess and parked her car. "Jackie, calm down! You can't help Andrew in this frame of mind!" she put her hand on Jackie's shoulder. "Listen to me! I told you that there isn't anything to be afraid of or to worry about! Trust Him! He loves you and He promised you that He will help you through this." said Tess gently.   
  
Jackie calmed down and nodded. "I'm sorry Tess, but sometimes I worry too much."   
  
"It's alright Baby. I know that this isn't easy for you." Tess stroked Jackie's back. "Are you ready to do this?"   
  
"Yes, I think so."   
  
Few seconds later, they arrived the police office and walked into the building.   
  
"Hello, my name is Jackie Taylor and I want to make a statement about the murder of Mike Mitchell," Jackie started when she stood by the counter and a police officer walked to her.   
  
"Alright ma'am! Please wait a moment here until I have found the officer responsible for this case." said the young police officer who then walked into an other room behind his desk.   
  
Jackie looked around. She was never before in such a big police office and somehow, it made her nervous.   
  
"It's alright, Baby. Calm down. You are doing the right thing!" said Tess who was standing behind her and noticed her nervousness.   
  
"Hi, I'm Officer Mercury," said an older man with gray hair. "My workmate told me that you want to make a statement," he said with a friendly smile.   
  
"Hello, I'm Jackie Taylor and this is my friend Tess and yes, I want to make a statement."   
  
"OK, follow me into my office." he said and pointed to the room where the younger police officer went few minutes ago and never did come back.   
  
When all took a seat, he started: "OK, what do you want to tell us?"   
  
"I ... I know that you have arrested a guy. His name is Andrew. The news report stated that you think that he is the murder of Mike Mitchell." Jackie started and got more confident with each word.   
  
"Yes, and we have enough evidence to put him on trial." he said with a breath of triumph.   
  
"I believe that you have the wrong man "   
  
" Why do you believe this?"   
  
"I work in the cafe where you arrested the guy. I saw him and he isn't the killer."   
  
"Do you want to tell us that you know the *real* killer?" the young officer asked surprised.   
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that I *know* him." her voice got lower. "I ... I saw how he " killed Mike, " she started cry. "Oh God! I'm so sorry! I hid among a block of houses until the guy walked away as if nothing had happened." Jackie needed a moment before she could going on with her story. "When he was gone, I walked over to Mike, but he was already dead."   
  
"Why didn't you call the police?" asked Officer Mercury with disbelief.   
  
"I ... I was too afraid. I have a little girl and I don't want get her or myself in any kind of danger." Jackie sobbed.   
  
"Would you recognize him if you saw him again?"   
  
Jackie nodded. "Yes, and it isn't the one that you arrested!"   
  
At this moment, someone opened the door. A young woman in a police uniform looked into the room and said: "Officer? Do you have a moment? There is someone who says that he killed Mike Mitchell." She looked as if she didn't believe that man. "You should listen what he tells! He says an angel has visited him and told him that he had to come here." she giggled.   
  
"Oh great! One more angel freak!" grumbled Officer Mercury when he walked through the door.   
  
A few minutes later in the office:   
"So, you want to tell us that you killed the man?! And then an angel came and told you that you had to go to the police?!"   
  
Before the man with short blond hair in front of him, who really looked a little bit like Andrew, could answer, there was a cry in the background.   
  
"That is the man!!!!" Jackie called. "He is the one who killed Mike!!!"   
  
One hour later in the jail:   
"You can go! You are free!" said Officer Mercury to Andrew when he unlocked the door. He explained to Andrew what happened.   
  
When Andrew walked toward the door, Officer Mercury stopped him. "Are you really an angel?" He couldn't put a finger on it, but this guy had had Mercury constantly wondering.   
  
"Yes, I am!" said Andrew with a compassionate smile as he started to glow. He now wore a beige suite instead of the jeans and the shirt.   
  
"You ... you are really the Angel of Death?" he stepped back. This was really too crazy.   
  
" I was with Mike when he died." Andrew remembered now where he had seen the officer before. "And I was with your daughter Jennifer when she died, one year ago." Andrew added softly.   
  
"I miss her so much! The doctors told me that she could have survived if someone had helped her earlier." Officer Mercury started to cry and got on his knees. This was the first time that he really started to cry about his lost. Over the last year, he had gotten more angry and isolated, because his daughter had been the last remaining member of his family since his wife had left him.   
  
Andrew knelt before him. "I know that you miss her and I know that you are hurt, but you need to accept what happened. You need to forgive the people who killed her and the people who didn't help her. I know that you blame yourself for not being there for her when she needed you, but you couldn't know that something would happen to her." Andrew said softly. "Jennifer is in a wonderful place now. She is happy now. And this isn't only a verse ... it's true. I know it because I escorted her there."   
  
"I don't think that I can forgive them or me. They destroyed my life, my family!" he sobbed. "How can God let something so terrible happen?"   
  
"I know this is hard to believe or to understand, John." Andrew took John's hand in his own. "But he gave humans free will. And it was their free will to do what they did when they likked your daughter. God cried with her and with me. And He was there with her. And He sent me to help her through that horrible time; to show her how much he loved her and how much he loves you." Andrew waited a minute until he saw that John calmed down a little bit and stopped crying.   
  
"Will I see her again?" John whispered.   
  
"Yes!" Andrew answered with a big smile. "Yes, one day, you will see her again. But until that time will come, you have trust in him. There is a reason why you are here on earth . . . and you need to find out what this reason is. He has a plan for your life and he wants you to say 'yes' to this plan. ... Will you do this?"   
  
John nodded. "Yes, I will do this."   
  
"The first thing that he wants you to do is to start to forgive. He wants so much to heal your hurting soul, but he can't do this so long you don't forgive them and yourself, because this is the first step. And that choice is up to you." He put his arm around the man in front of him.   
  
"I ... I think I need some time to think about everything that you told me."   
  
"It's alright. Don't forget that he will listen to you every place at every time when you are ready to talk to him. He loves you so much!"   
  
  
Several hours later in a park near the police station   
  
"It's so great to be free!!!! Father I thank you!!!" Andrew looked into the sky as he walked with Tess, Monica, and Sam.   
  
"I'm so proud of you Angel Boy!" said Tess and gave him a big hug. She was so happy to have her friend and baby back.   
  
"Do you think that John will ask him for help?" asked Monica.   
  
"Well, I'm not sure. I think he needs some more time ..." Andrew started but Sam cut him short.   
  
"Maybe you should look!!" Sam pointed in the direction of a nearby church.   
  
All four angels smiled when they saw what Sam meant. John Mercury walked there. He walked to that church and went inside.   
  
I love happy endings!" said Monica with some tears in her eyes.   
  
The End  



End file.
